


But the cold, why?

by whiskerbeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerbeast/pseuds/whiskerbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being from Alternia hasn't really prepared Karkat for Washington winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the cold, why?

“Earth is so cold. I am so fucking cold. Why would anyone live here? Sweet almighty fuck.”

You bite back a laugh as you watch Karkat pull blankets tight around himself. He is shivering and miserable looking, his head barely poking out from the pile on your bed. You sit beside him, patting his head gently, hoping he isn’t angry enough to bite you again. You still have cuts on your arm from last time.

“It’s okay, Karkat, this is just winter! It gets warm, I promise,” you say, fielding his glare with a grin. “You’ll get used to it, I know you will!”

“Like hell, Egbert. Who would even want to get used to this, it’s awful,” he replies, slipping further into his bundle of blankets, his mouth and nose disappearing as he does.

“It’s pretty awful,” you agree, nodding. “It’s the way our planet works, though. I guess if you hate it that much I bet Dave would let you stay with him. He lives in Texas, so it’s really warm all the time where he is.” You didn’t want to suggest this to him, but he’s been complaining for days now and has barely moved from your bed. He’s also wearing two sweaters and three pairs of socks and a pair of mittens, so you’re kind of starting to feel bad for making it sound like everywhere is cold always, because that’s not true. Dave has bitched a few times about how hot it is in his apartment, and you guess that’s what Karkat’s looking for. You’ll just have to deal with it when he leaves. It’s not like he doesn’t live on the same planet as you! You still think that’s kind of awesome.

“Jegus, no, fuck no, why would I ever want to stay with that miserable shitsponge? He’s a repulsive excuse for a person. I don’t care how warm it is where he lives, I refuse,” Karkat says quickly, surprising you. His voice is a little muffled by the blankets, but you definitely didn’t hear him wrong. Maybe he’s dealing with the cold better than you thought.

“Oh, well, okay. He’s really not as bad as you think he is, but whatever,” you say, staring down at him. “I guess…well, Jade lives on an island. It might be kind of warm there, too, I don’t know. I could ask!”

Your friend stays silent longer this time, and you start to get a little worried until he shifts and sits up, pulling as much of his cocoon as he can with him. He makes sudden eye contact and frowns at you.

“You want me to leave,” he says, not even asking. He sounds pretty sure of that, and that makes your stomach clench.

“No, no! I don’t want you to leave, Karkat,” you say, shaking your head a lot too quickly and getting a little dizzy. “I just want you to be happy! Washington seems too cold for you, so I’m making suggestions so you can be more comfortable!”

His frown deepens for a moment. Then he huffs and, weirdly enough, blushes. A second later he flops back down, dropping his head on your lap and burrowing back down as he says quite clearly, muffled though he is again, “I don’t want to leave, Egbert. You’d better keep me warm, though, or I’ll fucking cull you come…fuck, what’s the warm season called again?”

Your ears feel hot as you say, “Summer.”

“Summer,” he repeats, wiggling a big to get more comfortable. “Just you wait.”

“Okay,” you say without thinking, and a minute later you go against every voice of reason in your head and pat at his hair, surprised at the quiet kind of purr that comes out of him when you do. You’re confused, but you guess it’s okay. You don’t really know what he meant about you keeping him warm, though. Rose can probably tell you. You’ll ask her later.


End file.
